


A First Time For Everything

by DisneyMuse



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Cults, Demon Summoning, Dipper's first Deal, Gen, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyMuse/pseuds/DisneyMuse
Summary: Demonhood came with grief, new body parts, and all kinds of fun surprises.
One of those was being pulled across the world, trapped in some kind of strange magical circle, surrounded by creepy robbed strangers.
For Transcendence AU's second birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started with all kinds of questions. And then dipped into dark humor. And then back into drama. Seems to describe Transcendence very well! Happy Birthday TAU!

Demonhood came with grief, new body parts, and all kinds of fun surprises.

One of those was being pulled across the world, trapped in some kind of strange magical circle, surrounded by creepy robbed strangers.

Just another exciting new activity to figure out how it would work into his life now. Although perhaps ritual would be the better word for what was going on now.

“We call upon the Dream Demon Bill Cipher! Master of the Nightmare Realm! The mighty All Seeing Eye! We invoke thy name so you might grant us wisdom and power.” The golden hooded party chanted around the being in the center of the blood soaked circle.

Dipper quickly started to realize what was going on here. Sure, he knew that Bill was a demon. And that he had plenty of saps that he conned into worshiping him over the years. Dipper wasn’t sure if he inherited Bill’s lackeys along with his powers, or if getting summoned by a group of chanting nut jobs was how Bill normally spent his Saturday nights. It did seem to suit him.

Dipper tried to ignore the scent of the freshly slaughtered deer placed for him in the circle. Some kind of sacrifice for Bill.

‘For me.’

Ah, the joys that came of balancing what was left of his humanity with the part of him that just wanted to devour the sacrifice now, followed by the souls of everyone in the room.

He just needed to figure out how to get them.

“Nice chanting and all, but what part of a 12-͞y͜èar͡ ̸o͘ld ͝f̀l̡o̧àt͢i̢ng̕ ͘b͝oy͘ i̷ń ̶sh̕orts and̵ ͠ ve͟şt͡ makes you think you’ve summoned a n͢i̶gh̨t͏mar͡è tr̡i̵a͏ǹg͘le͞ ̢demo̵n?”

The repeating and praise of Bill’s name came to a halt as they all looked at each other confused. Most of them pretended not to notice. They looked toward anyone that might have an answer. One of the younger members- a girl that looked no more than twenty with fair hair- seemed to give it a shot.

“Well… you have been known to mess with your summoners…” The blond suggested.

“Did we get the wrong demon? I swear I checked everything properly before we began!” A panicked brunet man questioned.

“You idiot- see the markings on his hat! Clearly he is an underling of Cipher’s!” An old woman called out pointing to the Pine Tree on Dipper’s cap, and then one of the symbols drawn as part of Bill’s wheel drawn on the ground.

Dipper folded his arms, nibbling on the thigh of the deer, not sure what to make of this circle of bumbling idiots. On one hand, he rather have nothing to do with any of Bill Cipher’s worshipers. On the other, they may be able to give him something tastier to chew on than this.

“Are you all just going to keep squabbling, or are we going to gͅͅͅe͇̳̘͈̖͇t̶͔̣̱̫ͅ ҉͇̝̻̥͔d̠̫̲͕̤̰͚̀o̤̳̳̠wń̼ ̪̙̯͟t͖̰̤̜͖̩o̥̗̠͕͍̩ ̛̹̬b̬͠ṳ̤̬͎̲͚̖́s҉̦͓̥͔in҉̘̺̻̦̜e̠͡s̯s̯̘̲̯͖̙̻

” Dipper asked setting down his snack.

The eldest member took a quick glance at the others before producing a scroll from their sleeve.

“We of the Order of the Eye of Providence, seekers of the knowledge hidden by time-”

“Skip over your mission statement. Get to the part where you s̸t͎͖̭̗a͔͚̦͓t̬̮͍͢e̻̯̞ ̯͈̫̤y͈͇͞o̥̺̥̺͓u͕̲̼̬̳̲r̴̪̻̬̫ ̶̞̫̱͉͚̯͉d̘̗̗͇̩e̸man̷d̰̤ś̻.” Dipper declared.

He did not want to be sitting around here all night hearing about why some cult thought they were worthy of knowing all of the universe’s secrets because they called dibs centuries ago.

The elder summoner was caught off guard. He’d been practicing that for a while!

“Well… general fill us with knowledge… whatever you can give us in return for our praise and devotion…”

Dipper sighed “You guys have never summoned a demon before, have you?”

Silence spread across the room as various cult members hung their heads.

“Well… after the last branch of our order got wiped out, many were reluctant to try… for a few centuries… but I’m sure after the transcendence with the barriers between our worlds now wide open, we have nothing to fear from wild anomalies interfering!” The blond woman chirped in hopefully.

Dipper gave out a chuckle. Looks like no one here knew what they were doing tonight!

 “Alright then! Looks like it will be a learning experience for both of us!” Dipper exclaimed rubbing his hands together. “For starters- I really couldn’t care less about your devotion. W͏̜̖̠h̶͙̥͎͕̜̦̱a̘̯̥̟t͍̮͘ ҉͙̩͇̝̙͕e̢̝̪l̞̭̦̬̀s͟e̠̜̥̜͠ ͇͖͉d̳̤̺̪o͔̰̣̙̥ ̱͙͚̜̩̻̭y̠̝̠̣o̞̞͝ư h̺̱̪̫͡ą̗̯̞͓̙ͅv̥̠̤̝͜e̤͉͓͖̰̩͓ ̸t͈͙̱̹̮o̙͝ ̬͉́o̲̥f̮f͓̫͖̼̗e͇͓̦̮̟r̺̘̝̕ͅ

?”

The cultists began whispering amongst themselves again.

“Your ranch still has a few unblemished cattle we can use…”

“I already provided the deer! Besides, unlimited wisdom could be on the table! We wouldn’t want to offend him with a low-ball offer!”

“Souls? I’ve heard demons like souls…”

“We can’t get those back!”

“Alright, just one maybe. For the greater good…”

“I nominate Molly! The youngest should provide the most nourishing soul! Like veal!”

“WHAT? No, no no! I did not sign up for this!” The blond girl exclaimed panicked.

“Actually, you did… that latin part of your initiation oath. You said you’d give your all for the glory of the order. Your soul is part of that.” The brunet pointed out.

“Great! It’s settled!” The eldest said stepping forward. “The youngest of our order for the knowledge that we seek! Does this please you?”

Oh it excited him alright. Such an open ended deal, he could give them very little and gain something as juicy as a human soul in exchange. The demon in him wanted nothing more than to have his first taste of a human soul.

The people in the circle grinned as they saw the look of excitement on the demon’s face. “Alright, that looks like a yes!”

“Please- no… there has to be something else! Let’s at least try the cattle thing!” The young girl begged.

The robbed cultist beside her shook his head in disappointment. “I thought you knew how important this was. We all need to play our part. This is bigger than you. Accept the prosperity your life will bring the greater good.”

Dipper could see the fear in her eyes. He wanted her soul. It was practically his already. But there was no way he could take it from her. Not when she looked just as lost as he did when Bill tried to steal his own life from him.

“T͓͝h͇̥̖̙̯͙̖e͡ ̗͉̭̙̙̺̝l̢i̡f̗͚̖͙̞̻e̠͙ ̙̝̬̲̘o̢̗̲̳̣̯f ̘̠̮̱͍t̮̖͍͡ͅh̠is͓̗̦͍̪̖̗͢ ͔͎̳̟͖̣͜g͘i̡̗̪͕̲r̜̩̭l̶̗,͔͍̙͓̦̳̣ ̬̱̹͍́t̞̺͔ͅó̰ ͕ͅe̻̞̬͘n͖͙͠r͎͈̬̀i͕͔̯̠̹͍c̯͕̰̘̠͡h͖̭̰̳̪̺ ̯͡th̦̠͙̰͔̳̩e̯̻͓̗̞ m̧̗͉͔̫̱̲i̲͉̥͈͇̙̞n̸d̜̫̞͉̻s̟̫̭ ̘͚̕ơ̩̹̩͚͓̟͎f͖͕̰̯̭͟ ͡e̜̥͉͟v͉e̮̰̟̺̝̬͉͠r̪̦̳̳̙͕̤y̭̮͕̬͎̭͡o̘̜̰̪͠n̴̳̲͓͖̟͚̤e̕ ҉̬̭e͚̝̤̰͓l̵ṣ̲̱̻͚e̳̣̱̮͡ t̴a͕̺̯̗̖̠̝͜k͖i̮̺͈̝͈̠̗͘n̷͖̙̮g̸̬͕͕͓̱͇ͅ ̦p͔͓̳̺͙a̷̠̳͖r̘͕͖̰͢ͅt ͏͕̪i͝n͖̦̝̤ ̙͚̯̭̟͘t̩͈ẖ̞i̘͎̭s̫̰͖̩̜̦̱ ̮̤͈͖͉c̦̘̳̜̼e̡͖͙̟̭̙re̦m̭̻̙͖̫͝o͔͢n̘̹͙̬̫̼̖͟y͇.”

He extended his hand toward the elder cultist in front of him. The blue flames dancing across his palm were an eerie reminder of Bill’s calling card. The deals he’d made to have made countless others suffer in the past. The flame was now Dipper’s to make of it what he will. Perhaps he’d use those deals to save souls rather than condemn them as Bill had. Or maybe he’d have the flames consume more than the demon ever could have dreamed possible.

The second the eldest cultist’s had touched Dippers, every robed person in the room was overcome with a golden glow. All but the youngest girl who had been struggling to get away the moment her soul was put on the line. A matching golden eye blazed bright on Dipper’s forehead as all the glowing cultists clutched their heads and fell to their knees. Their screams could be heard for miles. Another coherent word would never escape their lips again.

The young girl known as ‘Molly’ could only stand in tremble in fear at what she had just watched. One moment she was taking part in something bigger than she could have dreamed of, the next she thought she was about to become the main course for some strange child-like demon. The ones she had once thought of as trusted collages had turned on her and were now overcome by madness. She didn’t know what to think right now. But the young demon had a grin on his face.

“You’re lucky it was me that showed up. But I̵ d̷on͝’t s̨up̀pos̕e ýou͘’͝r͜e̶ ͜fe͜e͝l͏ińg ̶t͝o͜o ͡lu͝cky ̴r͢igh͜t̶ ̡n͞ow̢.”

Dipper tried to step closer to the girl. He found a sudden surge of resistance when he came to the border of the circle. But it didn’t feel so much as a wall as it did a thick muck in his way. He could feel that he could overcome it if he tried. But he could see the fear in the girl’s eyes as sparks began to fly when Dipper tried to push past the circle.

“I’m not going to harm you… your life is your own now. And their minds have been filled with more than they can handle. T͖͔̻͚̤͎̺ḥ̰̰̹̯i̩̟̤̤͎͓͟s̢̞ ̤̳d̢̦͕̼͖͇̞͖e͇͈̟̘̳̯̕al̫̰ ̶̫͚̖͉̠i͕̪̝̕s͉̘ͅ ̼̻̼̰͓̳̠d̞͎̝̤̖̻̼on̻͔̯̝̫̕e͔̦̜̦͓̳. And I can see that there will be many similar to follow.”

The girl trembled, not sure how she escaped with her life. This night wasn’t anything like she thought it might be. Some kind of chaotic demon that could cause great destruction or great change, yes. But what was this? Who was this?

She knew she should be grateful for just her life right now, but she couldn’t help letting a question escape her lips.

“Who are you?”

Dipper knew he had no obligation to answer. If anything, it was probably a terrible idea to hand out his name so frivolously. He’d have to work on making up some sort of alias. But even if he did, the answer wasn’t that simple.

“I’m still working that out. Right now, I’m just someone learning the art of the deal…”

Dipper’s form began to disapate along with his sacrifice, leaving the girl more confused than ever.

“A̲̖͖n҉̢̜͙̳͖͢d̹͍͉͈͘͜͞ͅ ̩̹̤̟̗̦I̢̦͉̜̫’͈̤̘̥͢ḿ͎̼̪͚͜ͅ ̧̲̱͙̘͇͜ͅa̢͔̩̝̳͞͠ ̧͉̯͉͡f̩̤͍̫͓ͅa͚̥̺̯͡ͅs̞̰͇͇̻̜t̯͇̟̫̬̰̰̠̕͟͞ ̶͚̝̰̻͕̟̕͜l̩̻̣̙͖͞ȩ̝̤̯̩͖͖̗̝a̷̻̤̫͓̗̹͖̙̙r̛͍͘͢ņ̝̥̤̣̠̠̕͘ͅẹ̶͍̯͍̮̭r̭͇̩."


End file.
